


BB Art - The Longest Wait, This is a First & A Prison Shared by Two

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Noir
Genre: M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Sineala's Double Time.  The title is all the summary you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BB Art - The Longest Wait, This is a First & A Prison Shared by Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318681) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Please read the fic that this was based on, [Double Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5318681), for the context of this art!
> 
> A million thanks to [Sineala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala) for writing the awesome fic! I wish I'd had more time, there was so much inspiration to be found in your fic. Also thank you for urging me along as I drew. And here I was supposed to be supporting you!
> 
> And also thank you to [onebilliondollarman](http://onebilliondollarman.tumblr.com/) for the excellent coloring on the first piece. It was great to have a chance to work with you.

[The Longest Wait](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sineala/73031/35691/35691_original.png)  
  
(Lines by phoenixmetaphor, Colors by [onebilliondollarman](http://onebilliondollarman.tumblr.com/))  
\---

[This is a First](http://41.media.tumblr.com/96c68570a939f96dcc7ba3c565264eac/tumblr_nymdrg3p3l1r4b5h8o2_1280.png)  


\---

[A Prison Shared by Two](http://40.media.tumblr.com/24de79f1c2846c85ded60a9ae1ecc07a/tumblr_nymdrg3p3l1r4b5h8o1_1280.png)  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can view these on tumblr! 
> 
> This Is A First & A Prison Shared by Two are [here!](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/134257522972/scenes-from-sinealas-double-time-for-the-2015)  
> You can watch a time lapse of This is a First being colored [here.](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/134311050661/another-time-lapse-coloring-because-why-not)  
> You can watch a time lapse of A Prison Shared by Two colored [here](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/134258869342/time-lapse-coloring-on-one-of-my-bb-art-pieces-for).
> 
> Don't forget to visit [onebilliondollarman's post for Double Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5319212) for more art!


End file.
